The Most Scandalous Thing
by ChocolateIsMyDrug
Summary: From Om Shanti Om. Sandy is the new 'It' girl of Bollywood. Is she over the moon? Not so much.


**A/N: **This was something silly that I came up with after (re)reading all the OSO fics I could find. Hope you enjoy it!

-----

**The Most Scandalous Thing**

-----

Sandy sighed miserably, crumpling and tossing her fourth empty punch cup. Looking at her life so far, she really had reason to be very happy. Here she was at her first Filmfare after party, having bagged the award for Best Female Newcomer. Her film with Om Kapoor, _Om Shanti Om_ had been extremely successful commercially and had also managed not to be torn apart by critics. Her parents were loving and supportive and she was being flooded with offers of more films.

None of this explained why she was sitting in a corner of the room with the whole punchbowl next to her, looking as if the world had ended.

'Congratulations, Sandhya! So the rumours are true then?' Sandy looked up to see Rani Mukherjee smiling at her. OK had introduced them and though Rani was a very nice person, Sandy didn't exactly feel like talking then. She nodded dully in response and Rani, taking the seat next to her, tried again, 'You must be so happy!' Still getting no response apart from a shrug, she had to give up. Maybe it just wasn't a good time. Getting up, she smiled, 'Do invite us all to the wedding, okay?'

Perhaps an explanation is necessary at this stage. Sandy had become the Bollywood 'It' girl following the release of _Om Shanti Om_ and her success and future promise had not escaped the eye of struggling actor Vivesh Oberoi, who had played a minor role in her film. On the sets they had got talking and after sitting through several events, they became sort of friends. Sandy had felt a little sorry for the guy; he seemed to have no friends in the industry. Of course the papers had started their rumour-mongering, but she had tried her hardest to ignore that.

One day at some post-_Om Shanti Om _function, the freak had admitted his 'love' for her on national television and proposed to her while slobbering on her hand. What could she do? The nation was watching and she was put on the spot. Her reply had been something like, '_What??' _Then with a nervous glance at the cameras, 'Um... okay?' The tabloids had gone crazy. It was to be the biggest wedding since Abhi-Aish, despite it being between a newcomer and a loser.

So here she was having completely accepted her fate and prepared to be the happiest girl in the world. Her head was starting to hurt from banging it against the wall when she heard a low, familiar voice in her ear. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your hair will fall out of place and it's looking so nice tonight...'

She turned so fast her neck cricked. Om Kapoor was leaning against the wall, an obnoxious grin on his face. What business did _he _have in looking so amused when she was merely being miserable? She glared. 'What do you want?'

He seemed amused by her ire. 'I heard about your scene with Vivesh.'

'Yes,' she said testily, 'what about it?'

'Do you love him?' he asked, his voice almost fearful.

Sandy snorted. 'No. No, I hate him! I love –' she stopped abruptly, her face flooding with heat. Then she sighed, suddenly finding her shoes fascinating. 'Oh, who am I kidding? I love _you_. You can't honestly be surprised.'

'Well, no,' he smiled, 'but that doesn't make me feel any less happy to hear it.'

Her neck cricked for the second time as she looked up sharply. 'What?' she breathed, her eyes round. 'You mean – for real?'

He nodded, still smiling. 'For real.'

For the first time in the past three days since that disastrous incident, Sandy gave a genuine smile. 'Oh, I'm so –' She stopped abruptly, worry clouding her face. 'But what do we do about Vivesh?'

Om looked thoughtful for a while. 'How exactly did you become engaged to the guy?'

'I don't know exactly. One second he was answering a question about _Om Shanti Om_ and the next he was professing his love and licking my hand. The reporters were all yelling to say yes and I was on TV... I didn't want to cause a scandal or anything...' she trailed off miserably. There looked to be no way out of this. She would _have_ to marry Vivesh – there was no way she could be with Om.

'Basically, you're stuck because of Oberoi's indecorum. So if I were to act more improper than him, then you would have to marry me to escape scandal, correct?'

Sandy looked at him, confused. 'What do you –' She was cut off as he pulled her onto the raised dais in the centre of the room.

When he was sure that everyone in the room was looking at them, he swept her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

The room was in an instant uproar. The few journos who had been invited couldn't resist and pulled out the cameras they always seemed to have about them; the celebrity moms shook their heads disapprovingly and tutted to one another; the young actresses were heartbroken. And Vivesh?

He stormed towards the dais. 'What the hell is going on, Kapoor?' he demanded.

Finally releasing Sandy, Om looked at him, an eyebrow raised. 'Sandhya releases you from your engagement,' he said coldly. Looking at a speechless and rather faint Sandy, he grinned. 'Don't you, darling?' She could only nod vigorously, leaving no doubt in anybody's mind of her feelings and wishes.

Cursing, Vivesh had no choice but to exit dramatically, throwing his phone at a waiter in rage (he was later sued by said waiter who, with the money he won in compensation, produced a low budget film which did quite well at the box office).

Anyway, though the waiter's rise to fame makes for a fascinating story, let's get back to Om and Sandy.

Om's parents were overjoyed at his finally deciding to settle down and Sandy's parents were totally bemused that their daughter was marrying the superstar she had worshipped long before he knew she existed, but were nevertheless happy for her. Most actors (with the notable exception of Vivesh) gave their congratulations and Juhi, Kajol and Madhuri were all very happy for both their favourite co-star Om and his fiancée Sandy. Although Rani and Priyanka were a little cold to her for a while, they got over it in time and did come for the wedding, as they could not _not _come without causing a controversy.

'So you see, Sandy,' Om would often say afterwards, with his irrepressible grin, 'sometimes the most scandalous thing to do is also the right thing to do.'

-----

**A/N:** Please do review! I am so tempted right now to add a MIND IT for good measure, but I shall resist.

Ah, what the heck: do review – MIND IT!!!


End file.
